Wufei's Wish
by Shinju Meg Uchuno
Summary: My sister steals my laptop and uses it to give Wufei a chance to torture the other pilots. Bashing of almost every character, general insanity and odd humor. R&R minna-san! [ Incomplete, Chapter Three uploaded ]
1. It Starts...

skgo

**The Disclaimer!**

    Shinju Meg Uchuno doesn't own Gundam Wing. She owns her muse, Kyuki

Souzou. Her little sister, Carrie, owns herself... No idea WHY I wrote

this... ::sigh:: Damn boredom...

________________________________________________________________________

Wufei's Wish 

Chapter One: It Starts...

    It was a very peaceful day in some house in the states. Well, it was for

the time being. A short girl with layered brown-red hair and ocean colored eye wearing

a sky blue tank top and a pair of fashionable light blue jeans, tip-toed though the

Aforementioned house until she reached the room of her older sister. She looked around the room, which was amazingly clean for a teenage girl. She quietly walked in, hoping that her sister wouldn't pop in. She walked around the dark wood four-poster queen bed in the middle of the room to get to the two windows. Lying on the floor were half-finished pictures of anime characters, colored pencils and pens, her black electric guitar leaned against the wall and her Vaio Sony laptop. She eagerly grabbed

the laptop and ran out the room.

    Another girl was in this house, though on the first floor, watching MTV.

She had long brown hair that hung to her hips, pulled into a messy ponytail that was

held with a purple and red bow. She had sliver hoop earrings and dark blue eyes. She wore a red shirt with long gray sleeves and baggy dark blue jeans. She watched 'Daria' until it had ended. With that, she got up and went upstairs to grab her laptop. She had been inspired with a fanfiction idea and wanted to type it up quickly. She took the steps two at a time and then ran to her room. She walked around her bed and looked down at the mess of half-drawn anime pictures, colored pencils and pens and her guitar.

    " What the..? " she asked. Her laptop was missing.

    " CARRIE! " Meg (known to the anime Internet community by her alias as

Shinju Meg Uchuno ) shouted, knowing quickly that her younger sister was to blame.

~~~~~

    Carrie snickered to herself as she opened Meg's laptop. She was sitting

in the attic over her parent's closet. It was the only place she could think of where her

15-year-old anime loving sister wouldn't find her. She tried to get more comfortable on

the hard floor she was sitting on and sighed, brushing some of her mid-back long hair over her shoulder.

    " How long does this stupid thing take to load?! " she whispered. Carrie

was planning to screw around with Meg's laptop. The precious electronic was the

thing her one-year-older sister used to type up her damned fanfiction on. Meg was a

total freak, in Carrie's opinion. She wasn't a normal teenage girl and that annoyed her. Meg did so many things to piss Carrie off. She was also very anti-social, which was a problem for 14-year-old Carrie because she was one of the most popular girls in her freshmen class. Meg was the official outcast of the sophomores... and didn't seem to have a problem with that. Carrie also considered herself a diva. She had great confidence in her singing ability. She had more friends then Meg ( a whopping number to zero ) and was all around better then she was.

    " Yes... logged on. Meg is such an idiot... she didn't even put a password

on this thing... " she whispered. Carrie had planned a form of revenge for her

sister. Stealing her laptop was phase one. Phase two was doing something her sister often did, torture anime

characters. Carrie had never seen a full episode of Gundam Wing in her life ( and never

wanted to ) but listening to Meg's ranting about the show had brought one

certain character to her attention. Chang Wufei. He was Chinese and Carrie liked China. The food, the panda's, the fashions. Using Wufei, she would do something no diva had ever done  before... she would torture G-boys...

~~~~~

    " Oh, she is a DEAD sister when I find her! " Meg ranted, enraged that

her idiot sister had stolen the electronic. Kami-sama only knew what she would do with

it! She could erase her files, or screw around with her e-mail... or even write

poetry and post it under her account! Meg shuddered at the last idea, she abhorred poetry.

    " Oh yes, when I find her, she is dead. " Meg said, her dark blue eyes alive with

angry fire. " You hear me, Carrie?! DEAD! " the authoress shouted, glad her parents were

at the mall and wouldn't hear her yelling. With narrowed eyes, Meg went back to looking

for Carrie.

~~~~~

    " Dead? I don't think so! " Carrie said, a smile on her face. She looked

at the laptop screen.

    " Now, how am I supposed to get myself to the Gundam Wing place? " she

asked. She scanned the icons on the desktop. One was Meg's AOL connection and the

other's were files. One stuck out though. It was a magenta cresant moon and star on a

black background.

    " Meg's personal symbol... " she clicked it and a little box popped up.

It had a list of places to go. Some were titled ' Recording studio' or ' Authoress Realm'

while other's

were names of animes. Carrie clicked the one called 'Gundam Wing' and

smirked.

    " This is almost too easy... "

~~~~~

    " Arg! " Meg screamed through gritted teeth. She had looked all through

the basement and still not a sign of Carrie or her laptop. She sat down on a box

to think.

    _If only my DAP (divine authoress powers, Shinju's own lil' division of_

_Author powers ) worked in the real world... then I'd find her faster then Tallgeese_

_can fly!  Or, maybe if Kyuki was here, he could help me. I don't care if he's a pacifist_

_muse! He'd still be on my side! Especially after Carrie tortured us both by singing Jessica_

_Simpson songs!_

    Meg sighed and put her head in her hands.

    " Where the Hell is that damn muse when ya need him? "

~~~~~

    Kyuki Souzou happily leaned back in his chair, looking up at the sun

through black sunglasses that protected his bright sea green eyes from the rays. Though,

sitting in the sun wouldn't help his tan anymore since the muse was already naturally tan, he enjoyed the warmth of the golden orb in the sky. He sipped contentedly on a tropical

drink as he admired some of the female muses in the pool. Instead of his usual khaki

cargo shorts, gray ying-yang t-shirt and shinny dark blue oriental silk short sleeved

jacket he wore a pair of green bathing shorts in a Hawaiian pattern and didn't even bother with a shirt. His raven colored hair, which was usually put up in a Wufei-style was unbound and hung around his shoulders.

    " This is the life... " he mumbled to himself talking another sip. He was taking a

break from being Shinju's muse and relaxing. He had managed to get himself a

room at ' The Muse Resort ', an extremely popular hang out for anime fanfiction muses. He sat up and yawned.

    " Oh yeah... defiantly the life. " he said again. He noticed a very

pretty lady muse walk over to him and sit down on the chair next to him.

    " Hi! You must be new here. " she said, her voice a melody. Kyuki stared

at her over the top of his sunglasses.

    " Yeah. I'm Kyuki Souzou. " he said. She nodded and whipped out a

clipboard.

She flipped through a few pages.

    " Oh! Your the muse of Shinju Meg Uchuno? " Kyuki nodded. She grinned.

    " I'm the head muse and owner of this resort. Today is your lucky day,

Souzou-san! "

    " Why? "

    " Because today is 'New Member' day! Membership to the resort is free

today! " Kyuki's eye's widened.

    " Really?! " he asked, astonished.

    " Yeah. We do it every second Tuesday of the month. We made this day so

tortured muses, like yourself, could find refuge from your respective author

or authoress and not pay a lot for it. Muses must stick together, ne? " she giggled. " 'The

Muse Resort' the only place where an anime fanfiction muses can come to rest their mind

and body, no writers allowed. " she quoted from the brochure.

    " Where do I sign?! " Kyuki asked excitedly. The head hotel muse handed

him the clipboard and he quickly signed. She handed him a something that resembled a

calculator and told him it was his membership card. She smiled and started to point out

the finer points of it.

    " This card will get you anywhere you need to be. Just type what you want

and it will show up on the little screen. The press 'send' on the keyboard and the

message is sent to whoever can grant it. This little red ' transport' button is your way here

and can transport you to the resort from wherever you are but also transport you back

to your respective authoresses realm. Enjoy! " with that, the head muse left. Kyuki

stared at the little calculator-type card and smiled wildly.

    " This really IS the life... " he said happily to himself as he walked up

to the giggling female muses that were in the pool, hoping to introduce himself and

maybe snag a date.

~~~~~

    Carrie popped into an unoccupied room in what looked like a mansion. She

giggled. Her plan was working. Now, all she needed was a disguise. Using what

she had deemed as ' Diva Gifts' which was her own source of magic ( a/n  hey, if

authoresses can have powers in their fic's, who's to say my sister can't have her own? ) she turned herself into a fairy. She hovered above the floor on gossamer wings. She has shrunk to the size of

a very large butterfly and the singer was amazed to find that her clothes still fit. She held a fairy-like wand. Carrie shrugged and went off to find Wufei.

    Wufei was meditating in his room. He had his stereo on and the soft sound

of rain played from it. His katana laid in front of him as he sat in deep thought.

    " Whoo hoo! First door too! " a tiny hyper female voice said. Wufei opened one

onyx eye and looked around. No Maxwell anywhere. He sighed to himself, thinking he had imagined the voice and closed his eye.

    " Yo! Wufei! " the same voice said. With a angry scowl he opened both his

eyes, ready to kill or at least seriously maim whoever disturbed his mediation. He

looked right at a tiny teenage girl with wings, waving hyperly at him.

    " Aiiiiie! " he cried out, startled and fell over. The fairy looked at

him with a 'what an idiot' look. Wufei got up and grabbed his sword.

    " What in the name of Nataku are you?! " he asked. The fairy smiled

sweetly.

    " The answer to your prayers. " she answered.

    " Nani? "

    " My name is Carrie and I'm here to help you. " she said, hovering in the

air with her hands on her hips. Wufei peered at her, a confused look on his face.

Carrie sweatdropped. " I'm the sister of an authores- " before she could finish her

sentence, Wufei had brought the katana up to point at her.

    " You are an authoress! " he hissed, looking ready to slice Carrie the

fairy in two. She waved her hands back and forth, trying to right the mistake.

    " No, no, my dear tortured friend! I'm the sister of one. Shinju Meg

Uchuno. Heard of her? " Wufei growled.

    " Yes... " Carrie smiled.

    " Then put the damned sword down. I hate Meg almost as much as you do.

I've come to help you. "

    " Why? " Wufei asked not quite sure what this fairy-onna was getting at. Carrie sighed.

    " It's my own form of revenge on Meg. She's been a huge pain recently.

All she ever does is go on the computer, watch anime, draw anime, write anime, sing

to bad music and just pretty much piss me off! Besides, she made me look bad! She got

better grades then I did on our last report card! " she yelled. Wufei sweatdropped and

lowered his sword, re-taking his seat on the floor.

    " Listen onna... what about helping me? Huh?! " he asked. Carrie smiled

and floated gracefully to the floor.

    " Ah, yes. The task at hand. " she said rubbing her hands together.

    " What a minute! How can I trust you? " Wufei asked. " How do I know your

not... an authoress. You have powers, like one, and you share your family

name with that... Shinju Meg Uchuno. "

    " In this world, I'm gonna go by the alias of Carrie the Diva. My

sister's name, Shinju something-or-other, is her alias, it isn't her real one. Besides, my

power's are different then her DAP. I call mine DP aka Diva Powers. " She walked up to

Wufei and looked up at him. " You can trust me. I swear on my...my... " Carrie dragged

on the word, hoping to find something to swear on.

    " On your justice and honor. " Wufei supplied. Carrie grinned.

    " Yup! On my justice and honor! So, " she put her hands on her hips. " Do

you want to hear about what I have planned to help you, or not? "

    " Go on, onna. " Carrie sighed. She didn't understand a word of Japanese,

but recognized the word from her sister. She knew it didn't have a nice meaning.

Carrie floated up to Wufei's head and started whacking him over it with her wand.

    " Itai! Injustice! " he yelped, covering his head. Satisfied, Carrie

floated down to the floor as Wufei sent her a deathglare.

    " Tell me about your so-called help or else face justice. " he growled.

    " My idea is for you to give me idea's on how to torture your fellow

characters, and I'll carry them out so you don't get the crap beaten out of you for doing

it. " Wufei's eye's lit up and he smiled.

    " Wonderful... Justice shall be served. "

    " Ah-huh. " Carrie said.

    _What the Hell is it with his guy and justice... and honor?!_ she asked

herself.

    " So, when can we begin? " Wufei asked.

    " Now, if you like. " Carrie replied. Wufei smiled, then frowned.

    " What? " Carrie asked, noticing he was frowning at her.

    " Can you...grow or something? Having a fairy around if odd... " he said.

Carrie sighed but obliged him, turning herself back to normal. She almost regretted

giving up her wings. It had been so cool to fly. Wufei smiled at her and got up off the

floor.

    " This is going to be fun. " he said. Carrie nodded. " Can we video-tape

this? I will want to watch this over and over again. "

    " Sure thing. " Carrie said with a wave of her hand. " Now, there are

spy-camera's everywhere in the house, ready to capture the other's embarrassment. " Wufei

giggled to himself and rubbed his hands together.

    " Here's my first idea. Embarrass Maxwell. "

    " Maxwell? "Carrie asked looking lost.

  " Baka American with the girly braid. " Wufei supplied.

    " Oh. Well, sure. What'cha have in mind? " Wufei leaned over to Carrie and

whispered in her ear.

    " Well, Maxwell thinks his god's gift to onna's so... " he started.

Carrie smiled broadly as she listened in.

~~~~~

    Meg sighed in annoyance. Carrie, or her laptop, were no where to be found

in the house.

    " I swear to Kami-sama, if I ever find her... " Meg threatened. " She must

of gone to one of her little friend's houses or something... " she mused out loud. It

was like a light bulb had gone off over her head. She smirked at her brilliance and went

into the garage. She picked up her skateboard, not even bothering with a helmet or pads, and bolted down the road, intent on finding her marked-for-death sister.

~~~~

    Carrie saw Meg leave the development from the attic window and couldn't

Help but laugh. Meg could be a real idiot sometimes. Allowing herself one more

giggle, she turned her attention back to the laptop screen. Wufei had turned out to have

a very diabolical mind and Carrie was more then happy to help him. What the Chinese

teen had suggested would screw with whatever-his-name-was mind until he became lost in self-pity, too wrapped up in his regretful thoughts to annoy Wufei. Plus, with Meg out

of the house, she could leave the attic. She had friends spread all over the city and it

would take an hour or more to track them all down. Carrie opened the attic hatch and

extended the steps. She walked down them and then retracted the steps. With that done, she ran to her bedroom, where she flopped down on her bed and turned to the laptop.

~~~~~

    Duo Maxwell was bored. Bored was an understatement. He was beyond bored.

He was also out of ideas. He had already annoyed Heero until a gun barrel had

been put to his face, annoyed Trowa to the point of him actually talking and made Quatre

yell. Wufei, he unfortunately hadn't been able to piss off. He had left about an hour ago,

saying something about the mall. A light bulb went off over Duo's braided head.

   __ I wonder what Wu-Wu is doing at the mall... He hates the mall... Duo

thought to himself. With a gleeful laugh, Duo ran out the door and jumped on his

motorcycle. Forgetting to put on his helmet, he turned the ignition and went speeding

down the road. Quatre observed this from the music-room window.

    " Oh dear. " Quatre whispered as he watched Duo leave. His hands tightened

around his violin and he sighed. " I have a very bad feeling about this... "

________________________________________________________________________

Well everyone. That's the first chapter of many to come! Just a side note, my

sister isn't really that bad but sometimes she can be. I doubt she'd ever steal my

computer but ya never know...

So, what will happen to Wufei? What is his plan? What will Carrie do to pull it off? What

are they doing in the mall and lastly, what will Duo do when he sees what's going on at

the mall! Next time on 'Wufei's Wish' !

Hope ya liked! Review please! Next chapter out soon, I promise. Oh yeah, did

I mention REVIEW?!


	2. The revenge on the 'baka American with t...

Go

  
  
  
**The Disclaimer!**  
  
Shinju Meg Uchuno doesn't own Gundam Wing. She owns her muse, Kyuki Souzou. Her little sister, Carrie, owns herself as do any of her lil' friends that pop up. Any extra character I've made up in this chapter belongs to me, okay? I also don't own the mall they are in, or any stores or restaurants spoken off. Comprende? Suing me would get you no where. I'm a broke high school girl without a job.  
  
Now, things get much funnier as Wufei's plan gets put into action. What IS his plan  
exactly? Read on, minna-san to see!  
  
Before we start... ::hears groans from the audience:: Oi! Shut up! ::they quiet themselves:: As I was saying, before we start I'd like to thank everyone for the reviews you guys left for the last chapter! Arigotu minna-san! Keep it up!  
________________________________________________________________________  
  


**Wufei's Wish  
**

  


Chapter Two: Revenge on the 'baka American with the girlie braid'  


  
Duo got to the mall in record time. He carefully parked his motorcycle and went  
inside. The mall's air conditioning hit him in a wave and he smiled. It was hot out and the cold air felt really nice.  
  
_Actually,_ the braided one though sniffing the air. _A burger would be nice too.  
Glad this entrance is near the food court..._ he trailed off, walking toward the McDonalds, his nose leading the way.  
  


~~~~~  


  
The first thing he noticed was a huge crowd of girls all standing around the  
fountain in front of the food court. Duo's eyes almost dropped out of his head. All of the ladies were beautiful, some were even underwear-model gorgeous.  
  
" Whoa. " he whispered. What was at the fountain that was so exciting that the  
chicks were all crowding around it? A teenage guy who looked about Duo's age walked up to him.  
  
" What's going on? " Duo asked him. The kid sighed and fidgeted with the brim of his baseball cap.  
  
" Some Asian dude walked in with this cute chick on his arm and all the girls  
flocked to him. It was almost something out of a sci-fi flick. " he explained.  
  
" Really? " Duo whistled. The teen pointed behind him and Duo turned to see a  
large group of guys standing by the food court, all looking confused at the sight before them.  
  
" Lucky Asian bastard. " the kid said, admiration and jealously in his voice.  
Something the teen said struck Duo.  
  
" Asian? " he asked. The kid nodded. " With a lil' ponytail and stuff? "  
  
" Yeah. If the ponytail turned those girls on to him, then I'd better grow my hair out. " the teen said, but Duo wasn't listening. He ran toward the crowd of girls and pushed his way through. Sure enough, there sat Wufei on the edge of the fountain with a cute brownish-red headed girl on his arm. Wufei was smiling wide enough to blind people and the girls chattered around him asking for dates, or marriage. Duo's mouth hung wide open. The girl with the brownish-red hair nudged Wufei in the side and he looked up.  
  
" Oh. Hello Maxwell. " he said. All the girls around him swooned at his voice.  
  
" Wha...wha...what the hell is going on here?! " Duo managed to spit out. Wufei  
shrugged, a smug smile on his face.  
  
" I don't know, when I walked in all these onna's ran up to me. "  
  
" He called us onna's! " a girl next to him squealed happily. Duo stared in shock.  
  
" But... how? " he asked. The thin girl who had her arm in a possessive manner  
around Wufei got up. Her ocean blue eyes glittered with an impish light as she walked over to him.  
  
" Wufei, it seems, draws beautiful woman to him like a magnet. " she said happily. Wufei got up and put his arms around the girls waist.  
  
" Isn't it nice? " he asked Duo, his onyx eyes full of joy. Duo took a step back,  
totally freaked out.  
  
" Is this the Twilight Zone or Candid Camera?! You hate women! HATE! How could they love you?! I mean, I'm standing right here and none of them have taken interest in me yet... and I'm a hell-of-a lot sexier then you! " he yelled. A girl behind him spoke up.  
  
" We don't like braids. They turn us way off. " she giggled. Duo's eyes got  
impossibly wide, almost the size of dinner plates.  
  
" Yeah. Besides, who would even give a second look to a guy in that ugly outfit? " another piped up.  
  
" NOOOOOOOOOOOOO! " Duo screamed and fell on his knees in an overly dramatic scene. Carrie grinned as Wufei snickered.  
  
" Easy as putting on blush. " she said as Duo fainted from loss of oxygen. Wufei scowled and removed his arms from Carrie's waist.  
  
" Get all these onna's away from me. " he said. Carrie zapped them with a blast of baby blue light and they all returned to normal. They all quickly left in a daze.  
  
" One down... three to go. " Carrie said. Wufei nodded, a disgusted look on his  
face.  
  
" Ick. Onna's... " he said and shuddered. Carrie turned around, her hands on her hips.  
  
" Yo! Listen up, Wufei! You better be glad this onna is helping you! " she said  
angry. Wufei nodded. Carrie was glad she had learned what the word 'onna' meant. Now she could tell when Wufei was insulting her.  
  
" I guess so... " he trailed off. Carrie poked the now unconcise Gundam pilot with the toe of her shoe.  
  
" Let's go stick him in the car and leave 'em there. " she said, peering down at him.  
  
" Aren't we going to bring him back to the mansion? " Wufei asked quizzically.  
Carrie straightened herself.  
  
" Hell no! We're in a mall! I wanna do some shopping! " she exclaimed as Wufei  
sweatdropped.  
  
" Injustice! "  
  


~~~~~  


  
" I'm sorry Meg. Carrie isn't here. " Carrie's friend Sherri said. Meg sighed and  
leaned down to pick up her skateboard.  
  
" Thanks anyway Sherri. And if you see her, tell her I'm looking for her, comprende? " Meg asked. The blond girl nodded and closed the door. Meg walked down the walkway from Sherri's house and sat on the curb.  
  
" Man. This sucks. How many more people do I have to go see? " she put her head in her hands. " Carrie is VERY dead next time I see her... and so is that bloody muse... "  
  


~~~~~  


  
Kyuki smiled as he danced in the arms of one of the female muses he had met  
earlier. He now wore his usual outfit but had kept his hair down because the female muse had said he looked 'dashing' with it down.  
  
_Gods I love this place.._. he thought to himself as the slow song ended.  
  


~~~~~  


  
" Dead, they are all dead. " Meg scowled. She sighed and got up off the curb. " I can't just sit here and plan the demise of 'em though. I better go find Carrie... and THEN plan her demise... " with that said, she jumped on her skateboard and rode off down the street.  
  


~~~~~  


  
" So, Wufei? Who's next? " Carrie asked as she and Wufei sat on a bench. A few shopping bags surrounded them with names on them like 'Gap', 'Ambercrombie and Fitch' and 'Aeropostle' along with a shoe store and 'Clare's' bags. Wufei looked up at her.  
  
" Hm... let's see... how about Yuy. " Carrie looked confused.  
  
" Yuy? " Wufei sighed. Did her have to explain everything to this onna?  
  
" The guy who is obsessed with his laptop. " Carrie thought for a second.  
  
" Is that the guy who blew himself up? " Wufei nodded.  
  
" Okay! What'cha got in store for him? " she asked. Wufei grinned.  
  
" You'll like this one, Diva. " he said. Carrie grinned.  
  
" I bet I will. Your idea's for revenge for your friends are almost as good as mine  
for my sister. Did I ever tell you about the time I sang everything she typed? Oh, her  
expression was priceless! " she giggled. Wufei smiled and nodded his head.  
  
" Almost as priceless as this tape... " the ponytailed teen said, pulling out a video tape from one of the bags.  
  
" Yup yup! " was Carrie's hyper reply. " So... what are we gonna do to Destructo-boy? " Wufei leaned in a whispered in Carrie's ear.  
  
" Yuy really hates this one onna, so I was thinking... " Carrie began to smirk as  
Wufei told his plan to her.  
  


~~~~~  


  
Heero sat typing on his laptop, hacking into a top secret OZ file when a shiver  
went down his back for no reason. The 'Perfect Solder' didn't believe in intuition, but for some reason the shiver seemed like a bad omen of things to come. He'd have to watch his back from now on. He reached down and felt the reassuring cold metal of his loaded gun. He would be prepared, no matter what should happen. With a glance at the closed and locked door behind him, he resumed hacking.  
  


~~~~~  


  
Carrie grinned and sat up on her bed.  
_  
Wufei comes up with the greatest ideas... Who knew an anime character actually had an IQ above that of the paint they were made from?_ She thought as she reached over for her hair brush. As she started to brush her brownish-red locks she thought about running into Meg's room and reading through her printed-out anime information she had stored in folders. It would, most likely, give her better information about the people she was going to torture.  
  
" Nah. Wufei will tell me all I need to know... " she said, shaking her head at the idea.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Kami-sama help us... she's gonna torture Heero next. Oh man, amazing... too bad she doesn't know Heero's personality... All the better for Chapter Three!  
  
What is Wufei and Carrie's plan for Heero? What will he do? Will he go...insane like Duo did or will my sister become a bullet-filled pin cushion? Will I EVER find her? Will the amazingly handsome and unbelievably suave Kyuki score with the female muse? Oi! Who typed that? KYUKI!  
  
Ja ne, minna-san! Please review! I always enjoy getting them! Tell me how you like this fic! Why are ya still reading this, minna-san?! REVIEW!


	3. Heero's Horror

Ni

**The Disclaimer!**  
  
Shinju Meg Uchuno doesn't own Gundam Wing. She owns her muse, Kyuki Souzou. Her little sister, Carrie, owns herself as do any of her lil' friends that pop up. Comprende? Suing me would get you no where. I'm pretty much broke.  
  
Well, well, well. Minna-san, you must think I'm dead! I haven't written a chapter of this in ages! Explanation? School. .  
  
Before I start this chapter, I'd like to thank Star Otaku for reading ( and reviewing ) this fic! I almost fell outta my chair when I saw that one of the best writers on FF.net ( and one of my favorites! ) had read and liked my story! Arigotu Star-san! I hope you read this too!  
  
Here is Heero's chapter! Poor blighter. He gets it BAD. ::snickers:: Read to find out what happens to him!  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  


**Wufei's Wish  
**  
Chapter Three: Heero's Horror  


  
Carrie and Wufei walked back into Quatre's mansion via the back door. Carrie carried a small shopping bag while Wufei carried larger ones and a still out cold Duo.  
  
" Onna! This baka is heavy! Take some of the bags! " he complained.  
  
" What? And ruin my nails? " she asked, flipping some reddish-brown hair over her shoulder. Wufei snarled and muttered to himself about the injustice.  
  


~~~~~  


  
Heero sighed and rubbed his blurry eyes. He had been looking at the computer screen for hours, hacking and deleting files.  
  
" I need some sleep..." he groaned and switched the computer off. Yawning, he got up and flopped down on his bed.  
  
" Just a little bit of sleep... " he mumbled as he drifted off.  
  


~~~~~  


  
Carrie waited impatiently outside of Duo's bedroom as Wufei laid the braided pilot on the bed. He quickly and quietly exited the room and closed the door behind him.  
  
" That's done. Now what? " she asked. Wufei sighed and made a mental note to take some Aspirin later. Carrie could be a real pain in the ass and he was starting to pity Shinju for having to put up with her!  
  
" We move onto our next target, Yuy. " Wufei said. Carrie grinned.  
  
" Great! Mr. Immortal won't know what hit him! Where's his room? " Wufei pointed down the hall.  
  
" Down that way. It's the door on the left. " Carrie nodded and walked down the hall, leaving the Chinese teenager to go find some Aspirin. She peered into Heero's open door and found the messy haired boy face down on his bed, snoring.  
  
" Aw man. How can I torture him now? " she whinnied.  
  


~~~~~  


  
Quatre handed Wufei a glass of water to help the Aspirin go down.  
  
" Why do you need the Aspirin? Duo's at the mall. " the blond inquired. Wufei threw two non-drowsy pills into his mouth and chugged down the glass of water.  
  
" I've had to deal with a very infuriating onna lately. "  
  
" Oh. Is Sally back in town? " Wufei rolled his eyes.  
  
" No, she isn't. The onna I'm talking about is helping me out with something. " Quatre smiled.  
  
" Nice to know your being more sociable, especially toward females. I'd like to meet her. " Wufei smiled.  
  
" You will soon, Winner. " he snickered as he exited the kitchen. " You will. "  
  


~~~~~  


  
Meg again stood outside one of her sister's friends houses. This time it was one of Carrie's male friends. She leaned on her skateboard as she spoke.  
  
" So you haven't even seen her around? " Meg asked.  
  
" No. Sorry. " Erin said. Meg sighed and ran her slender fingers through her messy bangs.  
  
" Thanks anyway... "  
  
" I hope you find her. " Erin said and then closed the door. Meg walked down the driveway and then hopped onto her skateboard, cursing to herself about her extreme misfortune. This was not the otaku's day.  
  


~~~~~  


  
Wufei caught Carrie sitting in an armchair near the fireplace in the living room. She looked bored and stared at the flames.  
  
" Diva! What do you think your doing?! " Wufei roared. Carrie jumped from the armchair in shock.  
  
" Um... Hi Wufei! That Heero guy is sleeping... gotta wait for him to wake up and all. " she stammered, clearly not used to being yelled at. Wufei sighed.  
  
_Do I have to explain everything to this onna?! Nataku give me strength._ He thought to himself.  
  
" Wake him up, baka! " he said to her. Carrie's eyes snapped open wide as if she had just realized something.  
  
" Oh... duh! " she giggled. " Just had a blond moment! Bye! " with that she ran off down the hallway again. Wufei sank into the armchair and put his head in his hands.  
  


~~~~~  


  
Carrie tip-toed into Heero's bedroom. She was surprised by the lack of decoration and other such comforts in his room.  
  
_Man, this guy is in serious need of a interior decorator..._ she thought to herself. She glanced at the sleeping teen. _And in need of a good hairbrush!_ She went over to him and lightly shook his shoulders.  
  
" Oh Heero, wake up! " she said in a sing-song voice. Heero quickly sat up in bed and pulled his gun out from his spandex. He pointed it at Carrie. Her eyes went unbelievably wide and she gave a shriek of fear before running at top speed out of the room. Heero didn't even stay awake long enough to ponder what had happened. Instead,  
he feel back onto the bed and resumed snoring.  
  


~~~~~  


  
Wufei heard someone screaming and turned around to look for the cause. He saw Carrie running down the hall, a look of terror on her face. Before Wufei could do anything, she had latched herself onto him, shaking with fear and yelling in a high pitched tone.  
  
" Diva! What the hell are you doing?! Compose yourself, woman! " he yelled. Carrie pointed down the hall.  
  
" He...he...he has a gun! " she cried and Wufei sweatdropped. She glomped him harder and stammered on about him having a weapon.  
  
" Get off of me, onna! Injustice! It's just a gun! " he gasped and pried Carrie off him. She scowled up at Wufei, her ocean blue eyes still a little wide. She put her hands on her hips.  
  
" Just a gun?! That's a dangerous weapon! He could kill people with that, including me! "  
  
" What do you think he does with it?! " Wufei yelled. Carrie took a shaky breath.  
  
" You mean he's has used it to kill people?! Ahhhhh! I'm in a house with a murderer! " she shrieked and again latched onto Wufei. He was coming down to his last nerve.  
  
" Diva. Get. Off. Me. This. Instant! " he roared and Carrie did. Wufei sat back down in the chair and rubbed his temples. The Aspirin hadn't kicked in yet.  
  
" He's got a gun, Wufei! He could shoot me! I'm too young to die! " she shouted, overly dramatic.  
  
" We all have weapons, you fool! Weak! Your weak! " Wufei grumbled. " Now go back there and scare Yuy before I kill you myself! "  
  
" Um... "  
  
" Now! " he thundered and Carrie ran down the hall.  
  
" What have I ever done to make you think I deserved this, Nataku? " he mumbled as he laid back in the chair.  
  


~~~~~  


  
Kyuki was having the time of his life, dancing with the beautiful lady muse. They'd been together all night, dancing and talking. Kyuki felt in heaven. He grinned as they danced to a slow song. The date was almost over and Kyuki still hadn't made his move.  
  
_Now or never, old chap. Do it!_ he thought to himself. As the song slowed down, he kissed the female muse. He was beyond joy at the feeling, when all of a sudden, the left side of his face blossomed into pain. She had slapped him, and rather hard too. He had a big anime-type handprint on his cheek.  
  
" Bastardo! " she said in Italian. The word was extremely close to it's North American meaning.  
  
" Florence! " he yelped. The Italian lady muse turned on her high heels and started to walk out, her long blond hair waving with each step. Kyuki's face feel and he called after her.  
  
" Florence! No, wait! Stop! Florence! "  
  


~~~~~  


  
Carrie tiptoed once again into Heero's room. She shook a bit in fear. The guy had a gun and, from what she gathered, knew how to use it.  
  
" Oh my God... " she whispered as she got closer. Heero still laid on the bed, snoring. He was oblivious to Carrie's presence. That gave her a slight advantage. She stopped next to his bed and thought for a second.  
  
_Okay. Carrie, be calm girl. You need a plan of action... against a guy who's got a really bad hair-do and a gun. This is crazy. Man, this better be worth the trouble. So... what to do, what to do. Oh! I know. I don't wanna get shot! What's the name of the woman Wufei said Heero couldn't shoot? Relena? Yeah, that was it... hehehehehe. I'm so brilliant, I amaze even myself._ She thought as a large grin started to form on her face. Holding her  
breath, she shook Heero.  
  


~~~~~  


  
Heero grumbled and opened one of his eyes. His hand was on his gun as he sat up. He saw a blurry pink figure out of his still sleep-covered eye.  
  
" Heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeero! " The pink figure screeched. Both Heero's eyes shot wide open at the grating sound. It was Relena.  
  
" Relena? " he asked, fully awake from the shock.  
  
" Hi Heero! Today's the big day! " she gushed.  
  
" Huh? " Heero asked intelligently. " Big day? "  
  
" Of course, silly. I've waited my whole life for this! " Relena said. Heero blinked.  
  
" Okay. Why the hell are you really here? " he asked. Relena didn't seem to of heard him. She put her hands on her hips and looked Heero up and down.  
  
" I hope you didn't fall asleep in that. " she said.  
  
" This is what I always wear, Relena... " he mumbled, promising vengeance to whoever had let Relena into the house. Relena laughed, sounding like nails on a chalk board.  
  
" No it isn't, honey. " she said. Heero gave her a confused glance and then looked down at himself. He jumped from the bed in surprise. He was wearing a fancy tuxedo instead of his green tank top and black spandex.  
  
" What the hell?! " he asked.  
  
" Oh, honey bunny, it's time! " Relena said. He looked at her and gasped in shock. Instead of her pink school uniform, she now wore a huge white wedding dress. Heero gulped.  
  
" What is going on?! " he yelled. Relena sighed.  
  
" Heero... we're getting married today... remember? " Heero's eyes bugged out.  
  
" No! We're not! " he cried out. Relena waved a gloved hand at the wall, well, at least where the wall should of been. Instead there was a huge church with hundreds of people. He saw a priest talking with Duo, who stood in the place the best man would. Wufei, Trowa and Quatre stood next to him. The bridesmaids were Hilde, Dorothy and Catherine. Some of the people sitting in the pews had cameras and were talking pictures. There also seemed to be a great deal of news crews there as well. He turned back to look at Relena. His face was shock white and his mouth hung open. His eyes did a good impression of a deer caught in headlights.  
  
" Isn't it lovely? Oh, brother! " she called out. Zechs walked up to them both. Instead of his usual scowl at seeing Heero, he smiled at him.  
  
" Relena, what a beautiful church. Are we ready to walk down the isle? " Zechs turned to Heero. " You don't mind that I do that? Since father is dead, it's only fitting that I should walk her down the isle. " Heero started to stammer out something but failed to form any words.  
  
" Oh, dear brother. Thank you! " she grinned and he gave her a hug. They embraced briefly then Zechs broke away and opened his arms toward the still shocked and rather horrified Heero.  
  
" Give me a hug, brother-in-law! " he grinned. Heero blinked for a second and then opened his mouth.  
  
" Noooooooooooo! " he yelled and ran away. He ran through the wall, leaving a nice little Heero-shaped hole behind him. Relena giggled and the church and all the people melted away. She then pointed to herself and the image of Relena washed away to show Carrie. She was bent over with laughter.  
  
" That was great! " she giggled.  
  


~~~~~  


  
Duo woke up in his bedroom. It was dark and he was cold... and he was sleeping with his shoes on. He took them off and pulled the comforter that sat on the end of his bed over himself. He remembered what had happened at the mall. It scared him. It really did. He could never go back outside if woman hated him and liked.... Wufei. That information was too much for the already depressed Shinigami. He rolled over onto his side and started to cry.  
  


~~~~~  


  
Wufei sat in the armchair near the fire, glad his headache had ebbed. He sat happily watching the rain that had just started to fail through a window. His peace was shattered by a scream and the sounds of someone crashing through a wall. Wufei bolted to his feet just in time to watch a frantic Heero Yuy run past him, fear printed on his face. Wufei blinked.  
  
" Hm... someone remind me to thank Diva. " he said.  
  
" Okay. I will. " a female voice behind him said. He jumped up in surprise and turned. Carrie stood behind him, looking tired.  
  
" What'd you do to Yuy? " he asked. Carrie yawned and handed Wufei a tape. He eagerly grabbed it.  
  
" Um... that last bit of torture really drained me. Do you know how much energy it took to sustain an illusion as big and real as I did? I need some sleep..." she whinnied. Wufei sighed and got up.  
  
" Fine. I'll show you to the guest room. You can sleep there... " he said. Carrie smiled and then yawned again.  
  
" Thanks... " she said as Wufei lead her toward the guest room.  
  


~~~~~  


  
Quatre sat in the kitchen, drinking his tea and eating a few cookies. Outside, a storm had started and rained poured. Thunder and lightning crashed every few minutes. With each booming bang, Quatre held his tea cup a bit tighter. It wasn't the storm that scared him, it was the possibility that the power might go off. He had heard from people in the town that the mansion was haunted. He didn't like ghosts. In fact, he hated them and was quite terrified of them. He shakily drank his tea until he heard what sounded like wailing. He put the tea cup down and listened. It was indeed wailing. Quatre shudder.  
  
" It's the wind... nothing but the wind, Quatre. " he said to himself to calm his nerves. It didn't work. He picked up his tea cup again. A loud scream echoed through the house. Quatre dropped his tea cup and it shattered on the floor.  
  
" Allah help me... " he said to himself. The wailing continued, sounding like a grief-stricken soul while the scream echoed around the house, sounding the yell of a damned man. Quatre gulped.  
  
" This is not good.... " he whispered.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Oh, interesting. Gotta feel pity toward Heero. That must of scared the shit outta him! That was great! Oh, Carrie is so evil... And so am I. Kyuki got shot down! Better luck next time, Kyu-dude! This is what you get for thinking you were gonna score! I adore revenge...  
  
Next chapter we see what can happen when the lights go out in the Winner Mansion and Quatre meets Carrie, the not so friendly ghost. Oh, I'm gonna have fun writing the next chapter...  
  
Read and review minna-san!


End file.
